


21 Lams Street

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian





	21 Lams Street

Alexander bounced his leg as he paid half attention to the lecture before him, the other half of his attention split between his watch and the book before him. Ordinarily, he’d complain about people who showed up to class without paying attention, but he knew exactly what was happening. He’d taken calculus over the summer to try and get out of it during the school year, but he got a cold right before the final and, as a result, he had to take the entire class again. It sucked, but at least it gave him a free period and, hey, maybe he could get some college credit out of it.

“Sorry I’m late!” a voice bumbled up as its owner fell through the door. “I’m sorry, things were hectic in the office this morning..”

“Ah, yes, Mr Laurens, I got an email a few minutes ago about you. Take a seat, anywhere.”

Laurens nodded and looked around, taking a seat in front of and to the left of Alexander.

Without hesitating, Alexander began smacking the kid in front of him’s shoulder, only because it was his close friend. “Switch seats with me!” he whispered harshly. “I’ll do your homework for the rest of the year!”

He didn’t even have to think it over.

Alexander moved to the seat in front of him, still pretty far in the back, and observed the new kid, who had his notebook open… but was having trouble doing the same with his eyes.

He was clearly trying to pay attention, but his need for sleep seemed to take over quickly. At least he wasn’t obviously asleep.

Alexander looked in his notebook and chuckled. Poor kid was behind in calculus…

After class, Alexander stopped the kid in the hallway, offering him a gift.

“Is this your calculus notebook?..”

“Yeah. I kind of took it over the summer. I’m only here because I missed the final.. You can have it.”

“Oh.. Um.. Thank you, I really appreciate that.” He smiled. “I’m John.”

“Alexander Hamilton.” He held his hand out and shook his new friend’s hand. Hopefully, his soon-to-be more than friend. He didn’t know what it was but he’d fallen for John harder and faster than he’d fallen for anyone before.

“I hope I’ll see you around..”

And he did! In aquatic sciences. It was an easy class that Alexander hardly paid attention to, mainly spending the class watching his fish swim around, but John seemed to be wide awake in that one. Maybe Alexander could make it that much better for him…

“You know, one of the requirements for this class is keeping an aquatic pet.”

“I know! I’m actually going to get mine tonight.” He smiled widely, watching as Alexander spent the second half of class the same way everyone else was, taking care of his betta fish. “He’s so pretty.. Does he have a name?”

“No.. Not yet.”

“You should give him a name.”

Alexander nodded. “I’ll work on it. Maybe we can work on it together.” He grinned. “Can I have your number?”

“Sure.” John smiled and wrote his phone number on a slip of paper, handing it to Alexander.

Alexander smiled and went through his day with his head held a little higher. After school, he began texting John.

[Hey there, it’s Alexander!]

[Hey! :)]

He smiled more and began flirting with him, telling him how he felt about him, but John seemed to kind of laugh it off. Oh, the sweetheart probably never had a relationship in his life. On the other hand… he kind of kept trying to ask him out, but he dodged the question, no matter how he asked, or twisted it to mean just a friendly hang out, as if he didn’t understand what Alexander meant. Well… He was going to make it pretty damn clear at school the next week.

He made sure it was at lunch, when he wouldn’t be disturbing his classes or anything crazy. And he had Lafayette holding his speaker as he jumped onto the table, John sitting there beside them. “Excuse me! Can I get everyone to be quiet?”

The entire cafeteria went quiet and looked over, going completely silent as the music started and Alexander started dancing, going along with one of John’s favorite musicals. “What the heck I gotta do to be with you?”

“What the heck I gotta do?” Lafayette and Hercules piped up, being his backup singers.

“What the heck I gotta do to be with you?”

“What the heck I gotta do?”

“Who do I have to be for you to go to prom with me!” He knelt down and took John’s hands. “What do you say? Prom?”

John blushed darkly, embarrassed at all of the sudden attention, and stood up, kissed Alexander’s cheek. “I’ll think about it.”

And after a whole week of trying to ask the guy out, Alexander had one obvious reaction. “Yes!”

And he started hanging out with John a lot more, at least in school. John never really let him hang out with him after school. He didn’t mind, he knew he could be a bit much sometimes. So, he just talked to him in class.

“So, what would make you actually want to go out with me?”

John chuckled. “I could use some weed for all of my stress.”

… Weed, huh?

The next day, during calculus, Alexander leaned over towards John, tapping his arm.

“I got something for you..”

“What are you talking about?” John asked, hardly trying to pay attention to class. He hated taking advantage of his friend, but Alexander was more than willing to do all of his homework for him.

Alexander opened his backpack a bit, interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Random drug inspection.” … Uh oh.

The entire class went outside and stood against the wall, Alexander taking John to the end.

“Um.. I might have gotten you weed, like you asked,” he admitted in a hushed voice.

“You did what?!” John whispered harshly. “I was joking!”

“Well, I wasn’t! Not about going out with you..”

The cop came out of the room, holding up Alexander’s bag. “Whose backpack is this?”

Alexander hesitated before raising his hand.

“Come with me.”

And, just like that, Alexander was gone. He was gone from class for the rest of the day.

Luckily, the next day was Saturday, so John was able to see him in his holding cell before his trial.

“Hey, Alex..”

“Hey, John..”

“If it makes you feel better, there was a good reason why I wouldn’t go out with you before..”

“What is it?”

“I’m in the closet.. My dad would kill me if I went out with you, but I really do like you..”

Alexander smiled. “You just made my day.”

“I’m glad.” He reached through the bars and held Alexander’s hand. “I’ll do what I can to help you out.. I can get you a good lawyer.”

“I couldn’t..”

“You can and you will. You made this mistake because of me and I’m going to help you.”

Alexander sighed. “Thank you..”

John smiled and kissed him again, then left, out of time.

Alexander’s trial was set for a couple of days later. The lawyer that John got him was able to convince the jury that a student like Alexander would never actually buy weed and that it was slipped into his backpack by someone else and Alexander was found innocent of the crime. And, even better, he was able to get back to school a bit after that.

“So.. You know what I’m willing to go through to get a date with you. I know how to tell you a good lie. We can, maybe, go out secretly.”

John smiled and kissed his cheek as they sat together during lunch. “Gladly. Now, I have a class to get to. I’ll text you later.” He got up and left.

Alexander smiled and watched him leave. “Oh, John… What the heck did you do to me?”


End file.
